headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Los Angeles County
| continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = California | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Bel Air; Burbank; Glendale; Inglewood; Pasadena; Los Angeles; Malibu; Tarzana; Van Nuys; Woodland Hills | 1st = }} Los Angeles County is a county located in the U.S. state of California. The city of Los Angeles is the county seat of Los Angeles County. It was first incorporated on February 18th, 1850 and dominates the entire region of Southern California. Incorporating one of the most populous cities in the United States, L.A. County is teeming with lively, frenetic and bizarre events as it relates to film and other media. For example, back in the 1980s, an alien came to Earth, took on human form and began killing people, electrocuting them and stealing their blood in the hopes of finding a way to save his home world. Not of This Earth (1988) Points of Interest Films that take place in * Alien from L.A. (1988) * Alien Nation * Alien Nation: Millennium * Astounding She-Monster, The * B.O.R.N. * Battle: Los Angeles * Beverly Hills Bodysnatchers * Blade Runner * Blade Runner 2049 * Chopping Mall * Conquest of the Planet of the Apes * Core, The (partially) * Count Yorga, Vampire * Escape from the Planet of the Apes * Evil Spawn * Green Hornet, The * Howling, The * Incredible Hulk Returns, The * Island, The * One, The * Not of This Earth (1988) * Puppet Master * Scanner Cop 2 * Seed of Chucky * Sharknado * Snow Creature, The * Terminator, The * Terminator 2: Judgment Day * Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines * Terminator: Genisys * Them! * War of the Worlds, The * Welcome to Planet Earth (1997) * Wizard of Speed and Time, The TV shows that take place in * ALF * Alien Nation: The Series * Almost Human * American Horror Story * Angel * Blood Drive * Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Dollhouse * Fear the Walking Dead * FlashForward * Future Cop * Greatest American Hero, The * Lucifer * Mann & Machine * My Favorite Martian * Runaways * Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles Comics that take place in * 30 Days of Night Vol 2 * All-New Ghost Rider Vol 1 * Astria Vol 1 * Cavewoman: The Movie 1 * Dark Days * Razor 0 * Runaways Vol 1 * Zombie Tramp 1 * Zombie Tramp 2 * Zombie Tramp 3 Books that take place in * Dark Angel: Before the Dawn Characters from People who were born in People who died in Notes & Trivia External Links * at Wikipedia * at the TV Database * Los Angeles County at the Horror House References ---- Category:California